If Edward Lost Control
by JellyMcweevil
Summary: Sorry Edward!


A Take on Bella (Twilight)

Edward looks longingly at the moon. His eyes are faraway; in another world. Bella notices, and worry strikes her face.

"Edward?"

He turns to look at her, bronze hair ruffling in the wind. He is as silent as the night.

Something is wrong. "Edward, what's wrong? Is it me? Have I done something?"

He turns away, obviously ashamed d of something of something. Nervously, he fiddles with his hands, lips twitching. It's weird for Edward; vampires have no need to move like that.

Bella's lungs clamp together, and has to suck in air to breath. In her mind, she sees Edward as an angel, not a monster. It's difficult to see what could be bothering him.

"Edward. You can tell me anything, I won't get mad I promise" Bella says, plead in her deep brown eyes.

"I . . . I can't" he replies.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Bella!"

She huffs at his evasiveness.

"What is so bad that you have to hide it?"

"It's a vampire thing!"

"Oh really so, what is it? You started drinking human blood again?"

Bella had meant it as a light joke, but when she said it, Edward stopped. Stopped moving, blinking, breathing. His shoulders tensed, eyes closed, hands balled into fists.

"What?" Bella asked, Oblivious.

"You were right"

"What? You . . . you've been drinking human blood?" Bella barely whispered it.

Edward said nothing. Fear had taken over him. What if Bella really got mad?

"I can't help it, Bella. It's in my nature"

"You said you had it under control! You lied to me!"

"NO!"

Edward pounced on her, angry that she didn't trust him.

Bella's scream got lodged in her throat as she fell back under the force. Frightened, she put her hands up to her neck, not knowing if Edward could control the bloodlust.

"I would never hurt you!" Edward screamed, "The blood was always from a blood bank!"

"You're still killing people, innocent people! They may need the blood you take to keep them alive, and what do you do? You take it for your own selfish need!"

Edward let out an almighty roar. The ground shook beneath Bella, and at last she found her scream. She unleashed it, as loud as she could. But it wasn't loud enough. Help, she thought, he's going to kill me!

Fiercely, he ripped one of her hands from her neck and reached down to bite. It was odd; he seemed to be trying to restrain himself.

The points of Edwards's fangs kissed Bella's neck like blades, cutting off her plea for help. Death was near. He was about to take her life, when . . .

Something big and strong shoved Edward out of the way. It happened so quick, that Bella hardly saw what, or who it was. Carlisle? Charlie?

In shock, she rolled onto her stomach. Sweat trickled down her forehead, as she struggled to stand. Her vision had blurred. Blinking hard, she tried to focus on the red liquid streaming down her palm. It must have cut when Edward pushed her. Oh no, she thought, he'll go crazy. It bothered him once and now again.

A loud thunder clap struck, shocking Bella again. Reflexively, she put her hand out and looked up. But no rain came. The sky was cloudless and clear as water. The only thing that covered the sky was a thick blanket of stars.

If it wasn't thunder, then . . . Bella looked to the chaos in front of her. Edward was still in a bloodthirsty frenzy. He tried with all his might to get to Bella, but something was stopping him.

It was big, furry, and on all four legs. Pointed ears shot up out of its head, and a wet nose scrunched as the creature growled.

Only its eyes reassured Bella. This huge wolf was Jacob.

Edward bared his teeth, fangs glistening with venom in the moonlight.

"Get out of the way!"

Jacob growled defensively. He lunged at Edward, scratching down his face. He fell back, startled. Jacob grunted and made his way to Bella. She sighed with relief as he neared. Carefully, she reached out and began to stroke Jacobs's tinted fur. The familiar softness was calming Bella's frantic nerves. She pulled back and looked into his deep almond eyes. "Thanks Jake" Bella said, her voice like silk.

Jacob blinked his welcome, and licked her scraped hand. Bella smiled. The warmness of his tongue made the stinging sensation go away.

Bella was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't see Edward get up. But by then, it was way too late.

With great force, Edward leapt onto Jacobs back. Surprised, Jacob flung a paw up to get rid of him, accidently scratching Bella down the face.

She saw a wild and terrifying look in Edwards black hungry eyes. She's never seen it before, and it scared her.

As Jacob twirled in circles, growling, trying to yank Edward off of him, Bella had an idea. Desperately, she pulled out her cell phone, and speed dialled Carlisle. He picked up instantly. "Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle said in his velvety voice.

"It's Edward! Come quick!"

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"He's out of control! He wants my blood! Jacob's holding him off, but . . ." Bella heard the fright in her own voice.

"Ok Bell, calm down! I and Emmet are on our way!"

Bella was about to respond when there was an earth shattering howl. She looked up and saw a limp body, bloody on the ground. Edward stood towering over it.

"Bella? Bella!?" said a worried voice on the other end of the line.

She completely ignored it.

"JACOB!" she yelled. Carelessly she dropped the phone and raced to Jacob. She knelt down at his side.

No longer in his wolf form, Bella saw the rips and tears on his skin, pain plastered to his agonised expression. Big salty tears rolled down Bella's cheeks. She sniffed, sobbing, and glared at Edward who had backed away.

"Bella, I-"

Edward stopped mid-sentence. Confused, Bella looked to where his gaze was locked. Her bloody hand. The crazed look was back on his face.

This is, Bella thought, brace yourself. Strongly, Edward pounced, but never got anywhere. Something else was holding him back. Emmet and Carlisle.

Bella could see in their faces the strength it took to hold Edward back.

She wanted to thank them, but manners had escaped her. Emotions were running through her too powerfully. Tears were streaming down her face now. His hair matted to her cheek, mixed with blood and sweat. Bella began to gasp; short, quick and uncontrollable. A sick metallic taste stuck in her mouth.

"You monster!" she shouted out at Edward. Ignoring whatever retaliation Edward gave her, Bella leaned over Jacob and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok", she whispered, "I'm here. Help is coming"

Although clearly in pain, Jacob smiled. He put his hand on her cheek graze. Bella smiled back at him, grateful.

"My Jake"


End file.
